Two Mates
by greenhearts
Summary: Never before has there been two vampires who have the same mate, that being said...it has happened. You have two mates who will never lose interest in you and who will constantly want to be by your side. You can not just choose one of them and be done with it for once a bond between mates has been established it can never be broken.


Story 4

"Ahhn…ugnh," Liam cried out as Atsushi pushed his length into him some more. Inch by inch Atsushi's member was going in, making Liam tremble and cry. When the taller vampire was all in, Liam breathed out shakily.

"Relax some, Liam-chin," Atsushi said placing light kisses up Liam's back. The boy didn't answer but tried to relax some by taking deep breaths.

"That's it," Atsushi said. He then took out his member half way and thrust it back in to the hilt sharply.

"Ahhh…hahh…unggh," Liam cried. Although the pain was just about unbearable, the tiny bit of pleasure that he was starting to feel seemed to take at least part of his mind off the pain.

Atsushi meanwhile could feel the boy's insides clenching around his manhood and he groaned at how good the tightness and heat felt. He felt so good that he reached around and began to pump Liam's member in time with his thrusts, earning him sweet cries of pleasure from the other.

"G-go…s-slower," Liam begged, for Atsushi's pace was too fast and rough for him to keep up.

"I f-f-feel s-strange- AHH…" Liam continued but gave a strangled cry when Atsushi gave a particularly harsh thrust into the boy's body. The heat was building up inside of them both. Then with a cry Liam came into the taller vampire's hand, his insides clenching and spasming around Atsushi's length. The childish vampire thrust some more times before finally spilling his essence deep inside of Liam with a groan. Atsushi pulled out of the boy and lay next to him silently. As they both came down from their highs, Liam began to drift off to sleep.

"Again," Atsushi said suddenly shaking Liam awake.

"Huh-wha?" Liam said finding himself maneuvered onto Atsushi's lap.

"Wait what are you doing?" Liam asked now fully awake.

"Don't worry it will feel good," Atsushi said simply.

"N-no wai-ungh…hah…oohh…s-stop…plea…se," Liam cried out for the vampire had suddenly thrust his already hard member into the boy. He didn't give Liam any time to adjust to his length and instead began to thrust immediately at a hard pace. The boy cried out and struggled trying to get away from him but Atsushi merely pulled Liam down and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He bit and teased Liam's lower lip making the other gasp and allow time for the vampire to slip his tongue in and ravish the other one's mouth. Liam's cries were drowned by the kiss until Atsushi broke the kiss and sank his fangs into the other's neck, making the boy scream in pain. Atsushi drank the heavenly ruby red liquid that flowed from the wound, relishing in its sweet addicting taste.

Liam meanwhile was crying but despite the rough treatment he had become hard and was now trying desperately to ignore the pain and focus on the pleasure that would allow him to release.

Atsushi thrust into Liam and sucked the wound on his neck in a constant motion, never breaking the rhythm, which he had set. Finally when the vampire had had enough blood and could feel the pleasure building once again, he reluctantly stopped sucking on the wound and focused on giving deep, strong thrusts into the boy until they both came.

Atsushi closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and relished in the aftermath of his trip to heaven. However, what brought him out of his daze was the soft sobbing of the body he was currently sheathed in. Opening his eyes he saw Liam with his hands over his face, shivering and crying. Atsushi gently took out his now soft member from the boy's opening, watching Liam intently.

"Liam move your hands, I want to see your face," Atsushi said softly, trying to pull Liam's hands away from his face. With the vampire's strength getting Liam's hands off his face was even easier than lifting his own two hands but nonetheless he was still kind about it. When Atsushi managed to get Liam's hands away from the boy's face, his eyes widened and his heart slightly ached. Liam sat there with tears running down his face and a scared look in his eyes. Atsushi noticed the blood trickling down from the bite on his neck and to his surprise he noticed more hickeys and bruises that were on the boy's perfectly white and smooth skin. Atsushi didn't think he had put that many marks on him but he had obviously thought wrong considering how many bruises and hickeys there were.

"Liam what hurts?" Atsushi asked softly. Besides the hickeys, bruises and the wound on the boy's neck, the vampire didn't see anything else that needed immediate medical attention. However, looks could be deceiving.

"Liam, talk to me," the vampire pleaded but the boy remained too upset to speak.

"Did I hurt you here?" Atsushi asked, gently laying Liam down and spreading his legs so he could view the boy's opening. When Liam continued to cry and didn't respond Atsushi hesitantly put one of his fingers into him. At this the boy thrashed and screamed.

"NO…n-no m-m-more," the boy cried and struggled, trying desperately to get away from the vampire. Atsushi felt part of his heart tear watching the scared boy, he took out his finger and tried to hug him but the boy screamed again and kicked him in the arm.

"Atsushi what exactly are you doing to the poor boy?" a commanding voice asked from the doorway. Atsushi turned his head and saw Akashi standing there with Kuroko. Akashi looked at the taller vampire with a mixture of annoyance and anger while Kuroko's face remained blank and passive.

"Aka-chin, Kuro-chin, I don't know what I did, he won't stop crying," Atsushi said turning his head back to look at the sobbing boy.

"Tetsuya go tell the other's that everything is ok. I will deal with this," Akashi said walking into the room with a sigh.

"Yes Akashi," Kuroko said and left, closing the door behind him.

"Atsushi what happened?" Akashi asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, Liam and I were having fun with each other but after we finished he suddenly began to cry,"

"I see, did Liam agree to have fun with you?" Akashi asked stressing the word "agree" very clearly.

"Yes,"

"Did you specifically ask him if he was ok with touching and kissing and the like?"

Yes,"

"Did you ask him if he wanted to go all the way with you?"

"Isn't that implied with the touching and kissing stuff, Aka-chin?"

"No it's not Atsushi. Now, did you just go ahead and have sex with the boy?"

"Yes,"

"Did you prepare him?"

"Yes,"

"Did you have sex with him one time or did you go another round?"

"We went another round,"

"Did he agree to another round?"

"…"

"Did he ever say the word 'stop' or 'no' anytime in the course of your guys fun?"

"…"

Did you bite him without his permission?"

"…"

"I see well I assume you got too excited and just acted on instinct and pleasure and so you probably didn't hear his words of 'stop' or 'no' and I'm guessing you couldn't help yourself and bit him in the heat of the moment, right Atsushi?" Akashi asked, for he didn't honestly believe that the taller vampire would do anything to hurt his mate intentionally. Atsushi was childish but he clearly understood the words "no" and "stop" and wouldn't purposefully ignore them unless they were coming from an enemy. However, that being said Atsushi had still gotten too caught up in the moment and had now lost Liam's trust as well as injured him. Although both were unintentional, what was done was done.

"Alright for now Atsushi leave," Akashi said, finally deciding on a course of action.

"But Aka-chin-"

"No 'buts' you have done enough damage, and you need to leave. I am not saying we are going to keep Liam away from you but I am saying that you now need to earn back his trust, so stay away and let him recover for a few days," Akashi said with finality in his voice. Atsushi numbly got up, put on his clothes and walked out the door but before he left he gave a mournful look at the boy currently curled into a ball on the bed still slightly sobbing. Once he was gone Akashi approached the boy who had for the most part calmed down.

"Atsushi's gone so you can relax. I am going to send in Tetsuya to help you clean up," Akashi said calmly. Once Kuroko entered the room Akashi turned to him and started to tell him what needed to be done.

"I am keeping Atsushi away from Liam for a few days to let his body and mind heal some. For now though, help the boy clean himself up and put him in another room. You don't need to tell the rest for I will do that," Akashi said and with that left the room.

Kuroko approached the boy and tentatively touched him, frowning as the boy flinched at the contact.

"It's ok you're safe but we need to get you washed up now," Kuroko said quietly.

When Liam made no move to get up, Kuroko gently picked him up in his arms bridal style and sighed when the boy clung to him like a life-line. Atsushi had done a number on him no doubt about it, if Liam was clinging so desperately onto him. They made their way to the bathroom and Kuroko put him down to fill hot water into the very large bathtub in the center of the room. It figured that Atsushi need a bathtub so big since the vampire was 6'10", which was very tall in human or vampire society. After the tub was full Kuroko stripped out of his clothes and picked Liam up again, climbing into the basin with the boy in his arms.

"Wait you're getting in with me?" Liam said in a small voice looking up questioningly at Kuroko.

Yes I am, I won't do anything but clean you. I do need to help you get the come out of your body but I will be gentle," Kuroko said.

"N-no that's ok," said Liam, his face heating up slightly. It was bad enough that he was naked with a vampire he didn't even know but to have said vampire touch and clean him was something he didn't really want.

"You need help whether you like it or not, you will have trouble cleaning down there and getting the stuff out," Kuroko said bluntly. At this Liam turned bright red and nodded slowly to tell Tetsuya that he was ok with him doing that.

Once they were settled comfortably Kuroko grabbed a wash cloth with some soap on it and began to clean Liam's body.

"It will be over soon enough," Kuroko said before he plunged two fingers into Liam's hole, scissoring and opening him to allow the come to slide out. Liam squirmed and whimpered but allowed Kuroko to help him, feeling less full once the come was out. Kuroko, himself couldn't help but get a little excited watching the boy whimper some, and before he knew it he was twisting his fingers around inside trying to find the spot that would bring the boy pleasure.

"Wait, didn't you already get the stuff out, so why are you- hmmn- m-moving your fingers around still," Liam chocked out.

"There might still be some left deep inside that I haven't found yet so I am just making sure," Kuroko said, his monotone voice hiding how excited he really was.

"But you don't need to- Ahh," Liam started but moaned when Kuroko had found that spot inside him that would make him see stars.

Kuroko twisted his fingers around some more, rubbing and scratching the spot gently. Liam twisted and squirmed, gasping and moaning between breaths.

"There all done," Kuroko finally said, reluctantly pulling his fingers out.

"Can you get out by yourself?" he continued.

"Yes," Liam replied shakily.

He slowly got out of the bathtub with Kuroko and dried himself off, waiting until the vampire was done drying himself off as well. Kuroko quickly put on his clothes and grabbed the boy's hand and guided him out of the room and into the bedroom. Clothes were laid out neatly on a chair and Kuroko gave them to Liam.

"Here put these on," he said simply and turned his back as to give Liam some privacy.

After he was done, Kuroko turned around and led him out of the room and down the large hallway until they stopped at once of the doors and he opened it.

"This will be your room for now," Kuroko said and gestured to Liam to walk in and make himself comfy.

"Thank you," Liam said sincerely and entered the room, immediately falling on the bed and drifting to sleep.

Kuroko looked at the boy and when he was sure he was asleep he gently pulled the covers over him and left the room, closing the door behind him.

**The Next Day:**

Liam awoke to a knock on his door. He opened his eyes and stretched, debating silently if he should ignore the person on the other side of the door or open it. He chose the latter, reluctantly opening the door so he could see who was there. Carefully opening the door he was surprised to see a vampire he didn't know standing there.

"Hey, I'm Kiyoshi Teppei, nice to meet you," he said smiling sincerely. Liam was taken aback at first, the vampire in front of him was tall, maybe around 6'4" and while he was shorter than Atsushi, what he didn't have in height he mad up in muscle. He wore a plain t-shirt and some jeans, nothing fancy. But from what Liam could see he was well packed with lean muscles and while Kiyoshi had medium sandy brown hair, Atsushi had shoulder length purple hair, a rather very distinct color. But as to why Liam found himself comparing them was a mystery to him. As for Liam himself he was short and thin. At only 5'6" in height and only fifteen years old, he was without a doubt a child in comparison to them. Even if Kiyoshi looked like he was in his early twenties and Atsushi looked like he was in his late teens, vampires stopped aging the day they were changed from human to vampire. In reality no body but the vampires themselves knew how old they really were and sometimes vampires even forgot how old they were although that was rare.

"You ok there?" Kiyoshi said bringing Liam out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah," Liam said trying to mentally wake himself up.

"Great, just to let you know I'm new around here and I'm not part of Akashi's group but I'm part of Seirin's," Kiyoshi said.

"O-ok, are you visiting?" Liam asked. Truth be told he didn't know every vampire that was in Akashi's group nor did he know the all the vampire groups and their different territories but he decided to brush that aside for now.

"Yeah I am. Anyway let's go get something to eat," he said. Liam paled slightly, since as far as Liam knew although vampires could eat human food, human blood was by far much more appealing to them.

"Oh I see, don't worry, when I said let's go get something to eat I meant let's go get something for you to eat," Kiyoshi said immediately noticing the change and wary look the boy had given him. Kiyoshi held his hand out to Liam waiting for the boy to take it.

"Ok," Liam said finally deciding that the hand held out to him wasn't going to do anything strange to him. When he placed his hand in Kiyoshi's, the vampire gently but firmly tugged him along down the corridor.

**A Week Later:**

As the days passed by Liam had gotten comfortable with having Kiyoshi around. The vampire spent a lot of time with him whether it was playing video games or reading, Kiyoshi was always around. Liam had not seen Atsushi once during the time he had been spending with Kiyoshi but the boy had a feeling that that was soon to change.

"Akashi wants to see us," Kiyoshi said casually as he easily won the video game again.

"Right now?" Liam asked.

"Yes," Kiyoshi said.

"Ok, let's go," Liam said putting down the controller and heading towards the door. As the week had gone by Liam had gotten used to his surroundings and some of the people in it.

Kiyoshi led the way down to Akashi's office and once there they knocked on the door, waiting until Akashi's voice spoke from inside, telling them they could come in.

"Hello Liam, Kiyoshi," Akashi nodded to them once they were inside the room. Kiyoshi smiled but Liam froze immediately. His heart started to beat fast as adrenaline kicked into his system for Atsushi was sitting in a chair next to Akashi staring at Liam intensely. Liam tried to edge his way behind Kiyoshi, an action that was noticed by all three of the vampires.

Akashi sighed, "Liam stop doing that and come sit down," he said gesturing to a chair a little ways in front of him. Liam reluctantly stopped trying to hide and came and sat down in the chair.

"Kiyoshi your chair is next to Liam's so come sit down," Akashi said.

"I'd rather stand," Kiyoshi said good-naturedly.

"It wasn't a choice," Akashi said coldly. Kiyoshi continued to smile but nevertheless came and sat down in a chair next to Liam.

"Now that I have you all together, I would like to explain the situation. Liam, as you may know, Atsushi chose you as his mate, and before you say anything I would like to clarify that we don't single someone out and then choose. It happens randomly and it's not based on beauty or personality, although those sometimes do help, once it happens our mate becomes our world. Vampires will put their mate before anyone else and love them completely, no questions asked. A bond between a vampire and their mate cannot be broken, furthermore it is not uncommon for vampires to never find their mate. Some vampires on the other hand find their mates as soon as they are changed. Anyway to keep it short, never have two vampires had the same mate. However having said that, it has now happened, Liam…Atsushi and Kiyoshi have both chosen you as their mate," Akashi finished looking at Liam meaningfully.

Liam just stared at Akashi for a moment trying to process everything.

"Liam do you understand?" Akashi asked.

"…"

"Look Liam, since Atsushi and Kiyoshi have chosen you it's not something that you can get out of. They won't ever loose interest in you and will constantly be around you whether you like it or not. The only reason why Atsushi wasn't near you this week was because I ordered him not to be after what he did to you. To continue, since you are both their mate, I decided to let them both be with you from this point on," Akashi said before promptly standing up and glancing at the door to tell them that they should go.

Liam walked out numbly while Atsushi walked out right behind him and Kiyoshi to his right.

"Liam-chin I'm sorry," Atsushi suddenly said from behind him. Liam turned around and saw the taller vampire looking at him with sad tired eyes. Liam felt his heart ache for some reason but decided to ignore it and tentatively reached his hand out and grasped Atsushi's hand noting how huge the difference was.

"It's ok," Liam said shyly.

Atsushi smile and bent down to suddenly kiss the boy deeply before wrapping his arms around him and lifting him up.

"Hey now, at least ask his permission before you do that," Kiyoshi said in a casual but firm tone.

**Days Later:**

Days later everything seemed to be going well. Liam played video games with both vampires and watched rather amusedly at how they attempted to tolerate each other. Well in reality Kiyoshi had nothing against Atsushi while said vampire seemed to dislike the shorter one rather vehemently. But nonetheless Atsushi was doing his best to tolerate and include Kiyoshi in the games they played. Although truth be told Liam still wasn't used to them sleeping in his overly large king sized bed, he didn't mind it as much as he did days before. Everything was fine until Liam started to feel hot and bothered one day after trying one of the handmade chocolates Hayama, another vampire part of Akashi's group, had given him.

"I feel s-strange," Liam said coming into the room where the two vampires were currently sitting watching TV.

Atsushi and Kiyoshi immediately got up and rushed to Liam, feeling his forehead and looking at his face intently.

"Did you eat anything strange just now?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I-I don't know, I just tried some chocolates that Hayama gave me a few minutes ago and now I feel really weird," Liam said starting to pant slightly.

Atsushi and Kiyoshi exchanged a look.

"Those weren't infused with anything like aphrodisiacs were they?" Kiyoshi asked.

"They probably were," Atsushi said eyeing Liam rather hungrily.

Kiyoshi reached and placed a hand on Liam's shoulder only to be surprised when a moan escaped from Liam's lips.

"I f-f-feel s-strange, help…me p-please," Liam cried shaking slightly. And that was all consent that Atsushi and Kiyoshi needed before they were both on him. They carried him to the bed ripping off his clothes in an instant.

Atsushi noticed that Liam was already hard and went to go work on his member, sucking and engulfing it whole in his mouth. Kiyoshi meanwhile kissed Liam firmly, dominating his mouth while twisting his nipples gently. Liam cried and moaned feeling the effects of the chocolates full on now.

Liam moaned loudly when Kiyoshi entered him and squirmed some, trying to adjust to the large length. Atsushi meanwhile guided his member to Liam's open mouth allowing the boy to suck on it. Liam hesitantly sucked and licked the member, teasing the head with his tongue before going back to sucking on it. Atsushi moaned at how good it felt to have the boy's wet cavern sucking on him. When Kiyoshi finally came, he grunted and pumped Liam a couple of times before making the boy go over the edge. Slipping out of Liam, Kiyoshi moved to take Atsushi's place while the taller vampire lined up his length and pushed in straight away all the way to the hilt. Kiyoshi meanwhile prodded his length at Liam's mouth and the boy opened his mouth allowing Kiyoshi thrust it in gently. Although Kiyoshi had just come he immediately felt himself become hard watching as the boy sucked his member thoroughly while moaning slightly. The three continued on like that for a while before all of them came again.

**A Couple Hours Later:**

"Ahhh…ohhh…ungh," the boy cried out when Kiyoshi started to enter him for the fourth time. The sandy brown haired vampire's member was thicker than Atsushi but not as long, which made Liam feel new sensations. All three had come multiple times and were now starting to wind down. Liam panted slightly and Kiyoshi pushed his length in some more but suddenly the shorter vampire turned Liam so he held him in his arms, chest against chest.

"Atsushi would you like to join," Kiyoshi asked slyly. Atsushi catching on merely smirked and came behind Liam kissing the boy's neck sensually.

"Wai- AHHH," Liam screamed for Atsushi had managed to somehow push his length into Liam's already full hole. Tears ran down the boy's face as he began to cry.

"Shhh, calm down Liam we're are almost done," Kiyoshi said before he glanced at Atsushi, and a silent agreement passed between them. Then both vampire's thrust roughly into Liam making the boy scream and whimper at the intrusions.

"T-t-to m-much," Liam said as he finally came again, his insides clenching around Atsushi and Kiyoshi's lengths making them come in turn.

Atsushi and Kiyoshi pulled out of Liam and gently laid the boy down since he had passed out. Kiyoshi yawned and Atsushi stretched before they both lay down next to their mate and fell asleep.

**The Next Day:**

Liam opened his eyes slowly. He felt somewhat tired but was awake enough to attempt to get up. But he first looked around the bed noticing that he was alone for a change. He slowly got up and walked over to the chair in the corner that conveniently had clothes on them and inspected them. A plain long sleeve green shirt and a pair of black cargo pants looked silently back at him. Deciding that it was this or nothing since he could not find any other clothes lying around, he quickly put them on, and surprisingly they fit perfectly. Once done the boy limped out of the room, wincing slightly at the pain every few steps he took.

"Liam are you ok?" Kuroko asked quietly walking up beside the boy. Liam jumped at Kuroko's sudden appearance and then grimaced at the pain.

"I think," Liam said.

"If Murasakibara and Kiyoshi ever get to be too much, come to me and I will take care of you," Kuroko said in a monotone voice.

"Thank you, but I think it will be ok," Liam said smiling slightly.

Kuroko looked the boy over, noting the tired eyes, the limp and the two hickeys on his neck, yes Kuroko really hoped that Liam would be ok. Then without warning Kuroko gently grabbed Liam by the wrist and spun him around, pinning him against the wall. He then pressed his lips onto the boy's lightly and pulled back looking at Liam. The boy's face was bright pink and his eyes clearly showed the shock he was in.

"Like I said Liam, I will take care of you," Kuroko said his face still passive and grabbed Liam's hand and guided him down the hallway.

When the two finally walked into the room where Atsushi and Kiyoshi were, Liam had gotten through the initial shock of being kissed.

"Hmm, Liam why is your face slightly pink?" Atsushi asked narrowing his eyes.

"That is because I kissed him, Murasakibara," Kuroko said calmly.

"…" Silence and then in a blur of movement Atsushi rushed Kuroko gabbing his collar and slamming him against the wall.

"Ne, Kuro-chin you did what?" Atsushi said angrily.

"Hold on Atsushi, I'm sure Kuroko has a good enough reason as to why he kissed Liam," Kiyoshi said with a smile on his face but his eyes portrayed his real intent. The sandy haired vampire was actually contemplating whether or not he could get away with killing Kuroko before Akashi intervened but reluctantly he put such ideas away and instead continued to smile down at Kuroko.

"I simply wanted to kiss him, that is all," Kuroko said.

Atsushi gripped Kuroko's shirt tighter hoisting him up in the air a couple feet.

"Wa-wait it's ok, h-he didn't mean anything by it and it was a really light kiss so…" Liam said trailing off and looking nervously between the vampires.

Atsushi slowly put Kuroko down and turned to Liam before he roughly pulled his head back by his hair and kissed him hard. The tall vampire's tongue immediately forcing its way inside the boy's mouth and mingling it with Liam's tongue. When Atsushi broke the kiss, Liam was panting and having a hard time standing up straight. But before Liam could catch his breath, Kiyoshi kissed him and didn't stop until Liam moaned into the kiss. Kuroko looked passively at the display of affection but was really a little annoyed at the vampires that were the cause of it.

"Kuro-chin, Liam is ours so don't do that again. I will crush you even if it is you, Kuro-chin," Atsushi said eyeing Kuroko dangerously.

"I agree with Atsushi, don't do that again Kuroko or else I might really get mad," Kiyoshi said smiling but somehow the smile looked scary and dangerous.

"I will keep that in mind," Kuroko said and silently excused himself from the room.

"Liam don't go near him again," Kiyoshi said still eyeing the door where Kuroko just left wearily.

"I'll try not to," Liam said looking at Kiyoshi and Atsushi before going to sit on the couch.


End file.
